


No place I'd rather be

by louissass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, cutie harry, i srsly dont understand these tags??, oh its set in australia and new zealand 2012, this is about harry being cute and louis pining because there arent enough fics like this okay, though i dont think it is angst really, uhmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissass/pseuds/louissass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was being cute again. Louis had a love-hate relationship with Harry being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No place I'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!
> 
> So i dont really know why but i have a thing for friends to lovers right now...oops
> 
> Omg but I have a bit of an obsession with the song 'Rather Be' right now and it has absolutely nothing to do with the story but I'm bad at naming things and I love this song so. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> My tumblr is [ millionairelouis](http://millionairelouis.tumblr.com) come hit me up!
> 
> Oh well, hope you enjoy xox

 

They were in Australia (fucking amazing place, Australia, according to Louis – Harry just walked around with barley any clothes on all the time) for their tour, Melbourne he thinks, a lady had casually mentioned she had a koala bear, and now here they were, all getting their picture taken with it. Louis and Zayn had already gone, the koala sitting quite comfortably in their arms, not moving or anything, probably a massive diva koala, Louis thought, loved the lime light.

But now it was Harry’s go, and like the nervous idiot he is, he was asking so many questions about how to hold the damn thing. Louis watched with a roll of his eyes (behind which was so much fondness, and Louis hated that) as Harry mimicked the lady, cupping his hands and letting them hang loose in front of him.

He was a bit jittery, bless his soul, probably shaking a little, so when the koala was pressed into his body, it clung onto him, digging his blunt claws into Harry’s shoulders. Harry was a sensitive little thing – both emotionally and physically – and hissed out in pain, pulling an adorable little face, that maybe Louis shouldn’t be finding adorable, seeing as his best mate was in pain (maybe Louis had a bit of a pain kink he didn’t like to admit).

“Ahh!” Harry cried as his mouth gaped open, shoulders hunching over and the koala clung even closer to his body. Louis didn’t think he could get any more cute. Louis was wrong.

“Bad koala! We don’t hurt Harry, do we?” he scolded the poor animal, Louis was literally dying here. Harry wagged his finger at the koala and shook his head, ignoring the laughs of the other boys (except Louis – he was just biting his lip in attempt to control himself).

The lady grabbed Harry’s wrist and put it back under the bum of the koala with a scolding, “could you hold her with both hands, please?”

“sorry, sorry.” He muttered, making cute faces at the koala. Louis wanted to die.

“What’s it feel like, Haz?” Niall asked as the camera man started snapping away.

Harry shrugged, making the koala cling to him again. “Like holding a baby.”

“Pretty hairy baby.” Zayn laughed, and Louis could just not resist.

“yeah,” he said with a short laugh. “is it Simons?”

The boys laughed, especially Niall, in reference to Simon Cowell’s wild chest hair they had the pleasure (or not) of seeing when they were back in the X-Factor, the good ol’ days. The days when Harry and Louis could be themselves, Louis was stupidly in love and didn’t really try to hide it, Harry may have been in love too – as he didn’t really hide his affection for Louis either – but he wasn’t now. It’d been two years since then, two years of hiding and pretending and fake girlfriends and interfering management, of course the curly haired lad had moved on. Louis only wished he could.

Louis smiled again when Harry stuck his tongue out for the sakes of the photo, catching a bit of the koala’s fur in his mouth and making a disgusted face at the feeling. He was so relieved, but also annoyed, when the camera man said they had enough shots and the koala was removed from his cute best friend. Harry wasn’t being cute anymore, which was good, because then Louis didn’t have to try and hide his fondness, but it was bad because, _Harry wasn’t being cute anymore._

Sometimes Louis felt like he lived for cute, cuddly Harry. Other times he felt like he lived for half-naked, sexy Harry. Like yesterday, when they were on the boat and Harry was dripping wet, in some short little swim trunks that really didn’t leave much to the imagination and god, Louis felt like he was going to spontaneously combust at any moment.

He seriously just wanted to kiss and lick and bite all over his best friend (he wasn’t even ashamed about the feelings for his best fucking friend any more), but now, he seriously just wanted to nuzzle into his neck and tickle his sides and press wet sloppy kisses all over his face, and Louis was seriously confused, how was it even possible for Harry to be smoking hot one day and adorable the next? (Not that he wasn’t always smoking hot)

“Hey Lou, what’cha thinking about?” a deep voice snapped Louis out of his - frankly dirty - thoughts about Harry in his trunks yesterday. Louis didn’t even have to look round to know it was Harry.

Louis shrugged, watching as Liam got the koala in his arms, before replying with a smirk, “What makes you think I’m thinking?”

“You’ve got your thinking face on.” Harry replied with a giggle – okay, Harry was _still_ being cute. Louis had to stop himself moaning.

“I don’t have a thinking face.” He snorted instead, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to control himself.

“You do, it looks like this,” he said, before contorting his face into a hard frown, lips slightly pursed as he bit his cheek.

“That is the ugliest thinking face I have ever seen.” Louis huffed, pouting a little.

Harry chuckled and yup, Louis was in heaven. “you said it mate.”

“Hey!” Louis sighed, punching Harry’s arm. “That’s not how this relationship works! I make fun of you and you respond with a stupid little frown, not the other way round, you dunce.”

“What if I wanna make fun of you though?” Harry asked, pouting.

“It doesn’t work,” he grinned; he wanted to bite Harry’s pout. “You pout better than me, so it’s only fair. And my jokes are better any way.”

Harry nodded, before stopping himself – obviously catching on to what Louis said – and frowning cutely, hitting Louis’ arm. “Are you saying it’s funny to make fun of me?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Haz.” He grinned, poking harry in the ribs to try and get him to smile again. As much as Louis loved cute, frowny, pouty Harry, he also loved smiley, happy, laughing-at-his-jokes Harry.

Harry’s face broke into a grin as he uncrossed his arms and poked Louis back. Louis, who was extremely ticklish, yelped a girly scream and scowled playfully at his mate. “Oh, it’s on.”

Harry ran away, and Louis followed, laughing as they ran around the garage, the beginning of a tickle war. Louis thought he could chase harry like this forever.

Somewhere in the distance, laughter was heard, especially Niall’s, Liam mumbling an “it’s not funny, Niall.”

“Oh but it is,” he gasped between laughs. “Lou! The koala weed on Liam’s t-shirt!”

Louis laughed a little bit, couldn’t bring himself to turn and look and tease his mate, because Harry was squealing like a girl and running from him and he was much more focused on that.

***

“Shut up, Niall!” Liam mumbled, squirming on the sofa. He was re-dressed in a new t-shirt that didn’t smell like koala wee and trying to text his girlfriend. Louis wished he could text his girlfriend – well he could, but she wasn’t actually his girlfriend, and he didn’t really want to text her anyway – or boyfriend, but that wasn’t possible because _he wasn’t allowed to be gay._

“Sorry,” Niall laughed, he hadn’t stopped laughing since they left the garage. “it was just so damn funny.”

The five of them were in the games part of their tour bus, Zayn and Niall were playing fifa, although, Niall wasn’t actually playing, mainly laughing the whole time – and he had still managed to beat Zayn twice already – Liam was sitting on the sofa behind them, kicking Niall in the back every time he came up with a new joke about koala pee. Louis was sitting on the other sofa next to Harry, who was curled slightly into his side, taking a bit of a power nap.

If Louis said he wasn’t watching his best friend sleep, he would be lying. The way his curls fell into his eyes, eyelashes fanning across his cheeks, breaths coming out in short little puffs as his plump lips opened slightly, it made Louis smile. He wanted Harry to sleep forever, but he also wanted him to wake up so he could kiss him – maybe not kiss him because they weren’t in a relationship, _but he still wanted to kiss him._

“It wasn’t that funny,” Liam mumbled.

“It was, mate.” Louis grinned, tearing his eyes away from the sleeping body with great difficulty.

“How would you know,” Liam snorted. “you weren’t even bloody looking, too busy looking at Harry.”

Louis didn’t blush. “Fuck off Liam.”

“Oooh, someone’s got a crushhh,” Niall sang in a high voice, laughing straight after.

“Liam would you kindly kick Niall in the back, I can’t exactly reach, thank you.” Louis said, sarcasm heavy on his voice as he felt the sleeping body in his arms stir a little.

“What did Niall do?” he mumbled sleepily, curling even further into Louis’ body. Louis was having trouble breathing.

“Teasing Liam about the koala pee.” Louis replied softly into his ear so that only Harry could hear. He knew if the others heard they would spill and well, that was a bit risky because Harry would get pouty and _‘you never told me you had a crush, Lou’_ and then Louis would have to tell him who it was to stop him from crying, and that could make things messy.

“Again?” Harry sighed, blinking his eyes open a few times to get rid of the sleep.

“Hasn’t stopped.” Louis grinned, stroking Harry’s arm as he began to wake up. “have a good sleep?”

Harry nodded. “Mhm, how long we got till we stop?”

“few more hours till we get there, but I reckon we’ll make a pit stop soon.” Louis replied, shifting slightly on the sofa so that he was ever so subtly closer to Harry, just the way he liked it.

As if on cue, and yeah, Louis is fucking magic, he thinks, because the bus stopped and one by one they filed out of the room for a bit of air and leg space. Louis started to untangle himself from Harry, who was still rubbing his eyes, and made to get up, but a hand clutching his elbow made him recline in his seat and raise an eyebrow at the sleepy boy.

“Wait,” Harry mumbled, “can I ask you something?”

Louis smiled, barely refraining from ‘aw’ing at Harry’s sleepy face. “You just did, Haz.”

Harry rolled his eyes and hit Louis in the chest. “Something else, then.”

“Sure, what’s up?” he said, running his hands through the soft, soft curls atop his best friend’s head.

“Y’know earlier, when I asked you what you were thinking about, and you dodged the question?” he began and, oh god, Louis knew where this was going. “well, what were you thinking about.”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, bopping Harry on the nose. “God, you’re so nosey.”

“Don’t you like my nose?” Harry pouted, Louis barely caught himself in the middle of a nod, just about stopped the words _‘yes, it’s adorable’_ from spilling out of his mouth. “Stop dodging the question, Tomlinson, don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

Louis laughed at that, Harry trying to be stern, and squeezed the boy’s shoulder. “I was just thinking…”

“About what?” Harry pressed. _About how cute you are._

Louis gulped, locking his eyes with Harry’s. Those green, but sometimes blue, eyes that just made him want to spill all his secrets – but not today. Today they made him want to run and hide and _lie_. “Nothing important.”

“Oookkkaaayy…” Harry muttered, intentionally drawing out the word. “got another question, if that’s okay?”

Louis frowned, Harry was being weary, Louis didn’t like it when Harry was weary. “Shoot.”

“I didn’t know you had a crush.” He grinned, Louis felt his heart fall even further into his chest. “who’s the lucky guy?”

Louis shrugged, Harry obviously didn’t hear that it was him and, what, did he just expect Louis to lie? Because there was no way in hell Louis was confessing his unrequited feelings, not in the middle of a tour, not in Australia. So okay, Louis either had to make someone up or choose a celebrity, and he had to play it cool because, _because Harry._

As if sensing the tense, awkward silence – which was a fucking miracle, Harry was usually oblivious to things like this – Harry frowned, reclining in his seat a little. “It’s okay, y’know; you don’t have to tell me.”

And Louis really wanted to say _‘thanks Haz’_ and move on but he couldn’t because Harry was doing that cute little frowny pouty face he does when he’s disappointed or feeling sorry for himself and _, ugh_ , Louis couldn’t deny that face. He also couldn’t lie to it, but he was gonna have to try his best. No way in hell was he gonna tell the truth.

“No, no, it’s fine.” He mumbled, buying himself more time. “it’s not really a crush anyway, I just think he’s fit – y’know Tom Hiddleston? Uhm, Loki from Thor? Yeah, well him.”

“Really?” Harry frowned, obviously confused, and it felt like Harry hadn’t stopped frowning since he woke up. “didn’t think he was your type.”

And he wasn’t Louis’ type, because _Harry_ was his type, but Louis had to pretend, and Tom Hiddleston was literally the first name that popped into his head. “shows how much you know, curly.”

Harry laughed, standing up off the sofa and holding out his hand to help Louis up as well. “We should get some air, gonna be cooped up in here for a while longer.”

“Lead the way, my noble steed!” Louis said jumping onto Harry’s back and they both stumbled out the bus, laughing their heads off.

“Knew I shouldn’t have got you the Shrek box set for Christmas.” Harry mumbled once Louis’ feet were firmly placed on the ground. Zayn was there, just shook his head and rolled his eyes a little, Louis didn’t know how he couldn’t find it funny.

“Where’s Li and Niall?” Harry asked, looking around for the missing boys.

Zayn just shrugged. “Gone to the loo I think, Niall’s probably convinced Liam to buy him half the shop.”

“I’m gonna go to the loo as well actually. You coming?” Harry asked, Louis hated to see him go, but Zayn was giving him eyes – the sort of eyes that say ‘ _I need to have a word with you and if you go with him I will hunt you down’_ – so he just shook his head, waved as the boy walked away.

“You need to tell him.” Zayn said as soon as he was out of ear shot.

“Tell him what?” Louis snorted; one glare from Zayn told him to _cut the crap_ , so he just shrugged. “what makes you think I haven’t already?”

“Because I know how much of a sappy git you are, and you would’ve kissed him goodbye just now or gone with him.” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes.

“Maybe we just want to keep it a secret from everyone so we’re being subtle.” Louis shrugged nonchalantly, he’d be damned if Zayn beat him on this one.

“Louis,” he sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “you and Harry don’t know the meaning of the word subtle.”

Louis sighed as well. “well I don’t see the point, anyway, I’ll only get rejected.”

“You are an actual idiot.” Zayn laughed.

“Hey! Not helping my self-esteem here, Malik!” Louis pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well if you can’t see the way he looks at you, that’s the only thing I can say.” Zayn shrugged, arms up in mock surrender. Louis huffed because, it’s not very nice to give false hope to people, and also Zayn just called him an idiot, which was quite hurtful actually (not really, but Louis would milk it so that Harry gave him cuddles).

“Tell him soon, before someone else realises what a gem he is and snatches him up,” Zayn mumbled, voice quieting as they saw Harry, Liam and Niall approaching. “before you miss your chance and loose him forever.”

“I lost him a long time ago, Zayn.” Louis mumbled, feeling really quite depressed about himself now, thanks Zayn.

Zayn laughed, and Louis didn’t really think it was funny, but, he whispered lowly in his ear as the others approached and they all piled into the bus. “you don’t know how wrong you are.”

***

It was their last night in Wellington, performed their last show in Australasia last night, and the boys all decided they wanted to go out and get pissed basically. Well, Louis decided he wanted to go and get pissed, so of course Niall and harry were up for it too, Liam was a little apprehensive but Zayn finally managed to convince him to come along.

“Haaarrreehhh…” Louis slurred, he wasn’t sure what happened to the other boys, weren’t they here a minute ago?

“Yeah Lou?” Harry replied and Louis smiled, Harry was here.

“Youuu looook pretty..” he grinned, downing the rest of his very colourful cocktail and picking a different one off the tray beside him.

Harry laughed, blushed a little maybe, and that made Louis smiley. “Oh my god you’re so drunk.”

Louis gasped, full of alcohol as he tried to stay on his bar stool. “am not! You’re drunk too, Hazzie.”

“Not as drunk as you.” He said again, though his legs must’ve not gotten the memo, because at that moment he stumbled and had to grip on to the bar in order to not fall over. Louis was laughing loudly, he had no self-control when he was drunk, and it was great.

“You are suchh a cutiiee,” Louis giggled, covering his mouth with his hand so he didn’t dribble his blue cocktail all down his chin. That would’ve been unattractive.

“shut upp! It’s not funneeh,” Harry pouted, folding his arms over his chest. This only made Louis smile more, and he leant forward to pinch the curly boy’s cheeks.

“Love you, Hazziiee.” Louis mumbled softly, his hand now caressing Harry’s face. It was smooth and nice.

Harry smiled, Louis traced over his dimple, and grabbed the smaller boy’s hips, pulling him a little closer. “Love you too.”

“No, Curly whirrlyy,” Louis paused to giggle at the new nickname he just made for his cutie of a best friend. “I mean itt, love you forever.”

Harry took a deep breath and said, with what sounded like sincerity to Louis’ drunken mind, “love you forever too, Lou.”

“For real?” Louis gasped, not quite sure if it was Harry talking or the alcohol.

“For reall, Louu,” Harry smiled back, “always loved you, since we met.”

Louis smiled wider than he ever smiled before, and his jaw was really aching, but he really didn’t care because – Harry had always loved him. Harry smiled back and god, Louis just wanted to kiss him forever and, well he was drunk, and Louis seemed to gain 500x more confidence than he actually believes is possible when he was drunk, so.

“Hazzzaaaa..?” he drawled out, bringing his hand to rest in the bottom of Harry’s curly curly hair, god his hair was so cute, how had Louis never noticed that before?

Harry’s teeth poked out between his plump lips and Louis wanted to run his tongue along them so bad, he literally didn’t know how he was managing to stay off. “Yeah Lou?”

“wanna be my boyfriend, pweeasseee?” Louis asked, fluttering his eyelashes. Harry giggled, resting his head against Louis’, who could see his reflection in the green eyes staring down at him.

“I really do,” he grinned, and Louis squealed like a girl, planting a slopping kiss on Harry’s cheek. Harry smiled softly, and Louis felt like he was sobering up slightly just from Harry’s stare, harry was leaning down, Louis was leaning up, but some talking made them move miles apart. “fans.”

Fans. _Fans._ Louis had a love-hate relationship with the fans. The fans helped him meet Harry, helped him accomplish his dream, but at the same time, he just wanted to kiss Harry without being sued and put in jail, that was not his idea of fun no thank you.

Louis huffed, slumped down on the stool and gulped down the rest of his blue cocktail, immediately reaching for a rather pretty orangey-red coloured drink and took a large swig. He sneaked a glance at Harry, which was a very bad idea. Harry was sitting some three bar stools away from him with the most adorable pout on his face, staring at the floor. Louis smiled a bit because, well, Harry was his boyfriend now and he could kiss that pout off his face if he wanted to – not that he did, because Harry was being cute, and Louis was starting to think he loved it more than he hated it.

More time passed and neither boy said a word, just gulped down their drinks, occasionally sneaking glances at each other (Harry caught Louis one time and winked cheekily, making Louis giggle through his blush), whilst they waited for the other boys to reappear. It felt like hours before the boys turned up again, Louis was pretty convinced the fans left a while ago, but he didn’t want to ruin the knowing silence the two had created.

“there you guys are!” Liam sighed, Zayn and Niall stumbling behind him, using each other to prop themselves up. “we were worried sick!”

“You were worried, y’mean,” Niall giggled, slipping and pulling Zayn down with him. “he wouldn’t drink one drink!”

“Because of my health,” Liam insisted, folding his arms over his head.

Zayn shook his head, laughing a little. “That’s bullshit Lili and you know it.”

Louis grinned at the sound of his friend, the one who convinced him to tell Harry how he felt, and he couldn’t help but want to share the news. “Zayniee!! You’ll never guess what just happened?”

“What happened Lou?” he asked almost as excitedly.

“Harry said he’d be my boyfriend!” he squealed, walking towards Harry and going to give him another kiss on the cheek. Harry frowned, his reactions were a little delayed, but he had seen the fans hiding behind the tree and so when Louis was just about to kiss him, he spun him around quickly, pointing to the tree.

“Fans are still here, babe.” He muttered into the boy’s ear. “Later though, yeah?”

Louis nodded, disappointed, was Harry already having doubts about being his boyfriend? The ‘iloveyou’ pressed into his neck a second later convinced him otherwise.

***

Louis woke up the next morning with a pounding head ache, reminding him just how much he drank last night. The amnesia also reminded him, seeing as he couldn’t remember anything from suggesting they all go and get hammered. He yawned, stretching his arms out over his head and down to his sides, hitting something soft and warm in the process. Louis frowned, wasn’t he alone in his bed?

Slowly, he reached under the covers, to reveal – _oh thank god_. He still had his boxers on, well at least he didn’t have drunken sex with anyone last night. Slowly rolling over – as to not make his head pound even more – Louis was met with the mystery lump in his bed. The guy was laying on his front (it was either a guy, or a very muscley girl), showing off his toned back muscles, Louis was sure if he poked them, he’d be rock solid. A strewn mop of brunette, curly hair shielded Louis’ vision from his face, though – wait a minute. Louis recognised those curls.

Cautiously, Louis prodded him awake, he knew Harry was a heavy sleeper, but he needed to know right now what the fuck he was doing in his bed. “Hazza?”

“What?” Harry’s gravely morning voice sent chills down Louis’ spine and, _fuck,_ he really hoped Harry couldn’t feel his arousal, that would’ve been awkward.

“Uhm, no offence mate, I love you and everything but, what are you doing in my bed?” he asked with a nervous laugh, watching as Harry shifted so he was on his back, propped up against the head board.

“’mnot, you’re in mine.” He said cautiously, coughing straight after and, _oh god_ , why was Louis in Harry’s bed?

“I am?” he asked and Harry nodded. “Right. What happened last night?”

Harry frowned, and it was adorable. Louis wanted to cry. “don’t you remember?”

Louis just shrugged, muttering a nervous, “sorry mate,”

“Well, I can only remember bits like,” Harry began, scratching the back of his head anxiously. “We went to a bar somewhere and you got absolutely hammered-”

“It can’t have just been me?” Louis interrupted in a comically high voice, “you must’ve been pissed too, I mean, you are a lightweight.”

“Heyyy! It wasn’t just you Lou, but you were definitely the worst,” Harry grinned when Louis let out a scandalous – overly dramatic – gasp, before clearing his throat and carrying on with his story. “You were though! Anyway, you- I- uhm…You see…”

“Spit it out Harry!” Louis sighed, exasperated. He loved when Harry fumbled over his words, he got this cute little frown on his face and sometimes – if Louis was really lucky – he would tug his bottom lip between his teeth, but right now, Louis was hung over and really needed some paracetomol which he’s pretty sure doesn’t even exist in New Zealand, but.

“I…” Harry tried again, before closing his eyes for a long second and running a hand over his face. “Y’know what, never mind. Nothing that important happened anyway.”

Louis frowned because, _liar,_ he could tell something happened, something that worried or scared Harry and Louis wanted, no, _needed_ , to know what it was. Instead of pushing it – because he knew doing that would only push Harry away – he sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Okay then. Want some tea?”

“please.” Harry mumbled, and Louis frowned, whatever he did it must’ve been big, before pulling back the sheet and tiptoeing out the door, so as to not get too cold on the freezing tiles.

Louis made his way to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle, yawning long and hard as he waited for the water to boil. He pulled two mugs out of the barley full cupboard and threw two teabags left forgotten on the work surface into a pot. Louis scratched his head as he began opening all the cupboards, looking for some paracetomol, neurofen or anything really, just something to ease his pounding head. The water boiled and he poured it into the pot, leaving it to brew as he carried on searching.

“Well if it isn’t mister lover boy.” A smug voice whispered in his ear and Louis jumped, banging his head on the cupboard in the process.

“For fucks sake Niall,” he growled, rubbing his head and pouting a little at the pain. “That bloody hurt.”

“Not as much as your bum did last night, I bet.” Niall giggled, and Louis rolled his eyes, picking out some aspirin and fumbling with the packet.

“What the hell are you going on about, you big prick?” Louis mumbled harshly, though Niall knew he didn’t mean it, he was just grumpy (at least, Louis hoped Niall knew he didn’t mean it.)

“Oh, so you fucked him did you? That poor boy, I’ve heard you’re quite big.” Niall grinned, sending an over exaggerated wink Louis’ way.

“Okay Ni, that’s enough, leave him be, yeah?” Liam called from the sofa, where he and Zayn were watching some kiwi cartoons.

Niall just pouted. “You ruin all my fun! You’re such a fun ruiner!”

“Who did I fuck? Did I pull last night?” Louis asked insistently, not being able to decide if this was bad or good.

Because, okay, so he had drunken sex with some guy last night, which is bad because this guy could be really nice, and probably didn’t deserve to be treated like that. Also, he was a random kiwi stranger he picked up at a bar, he was a _he_ , this guy – given the right amount of money – could easily tell the press that Louis Tomlinson is in fact gay. And well shit, how’s he gonna get out of that one? On the other hand, he was getting over Harry – though maybe Louis didn’t necessarily think that was a good thing either.

“don’t you remember?” Niall asked in return after having a tongue sticking out competition with Liam, who gave up after one round, muttering something about ‘being more mature’ which he most definitely was not.

“Yes Niall, I remember, that’s why I’m fucking standing here with aspirin in my hand and asking you about last night, you idiot!” Louis huffed, getting impatient and, what, he had the right to okay, it was his whole reputation- the band’s reputation on the line here.

Niall held his hands in a mock surrender position and stepped back a little in shock, Louis felt ashamed. “Whoa, calm down there Lou, I was only having a laugh okay! I would’ve heard it if you fucked him.”

“Fucked who, Niall?” Louis sighed again, he was really at the end of his tether now. It was early, he was hung over and there was a possibility he just broke their fucking contract and the whole band would be dropped. This affected all of them, not just him, why was no one else fucking _worrying_?

“Harry.”

Louis gasped because, no, he can’t have, Harry was his best friend, Harry didn’t love Louis, Harry wouldn’t have sex with Louis, Harry wasn’t even gay. “What?”

“Hey Zayn.” A deep gravelly voice said from behind Louis, and he swears to god his heart fell out of his mouth in that moment.

“Have you done with my tea yet, Lou?” he joked, Louis gulped, pouring some milk into the cup and then some tea from the pot, god knows how it tasted, god knows he didn’t care, all he could think was phew, _phew,_ Zayn was only calling out to Harry. Louis didn’t have sex with him, no, that wouldn’t ever happen.

“Yeah, sorry H.” he mumbled with a shaky voice, shaky hands picking up the mug from the counter and placing it in Harry’s warm warm soft hands.

Harry smiled cautiously, giving Louis a strange look, looking down at his tea, then back into Louis’ eyes. Harry was only in his boxers, tighter than tight boxers, showing his very nice package and his abs were just..yum, not to mention his gorgeous sleep ridden face. Louis gulped audibly. “You alright, Lou?”

“Fine.” He said immediately and totally unconvincingly, before gulping again and smiling wide at his curly best friend. “I’m fine, H.”

Harry frowned, nodding slowly at Louis before glancing at Niall. Both of them went and sat down with Zayn in front of the telly, watching some kiwi reality sitcom thing (for a moment Louis thought about how racist he was actually being in his head and vowed to not think bad things about the kiwis…it probably wouldn’t last long) whilst Liam – who had magically popped out of nowhere – stayed with his arm rested on the counter top, watching Louis’ every move.

“You really don’t remember?” Liam asked, frowning a little. Louis just shrugged. “Wow, I mean, I knew you were drunk, but not that drunk.”

“You tell me what happened then, Li.” Louis sighed, “I know you know, you all know. Everyone except me, so will you please just- tell me.”

Liam gulped audibly, looking over his shoulder briefly to meet someone’s eyes, before looking back and shaking his head. “I think…uhm I think it’d be better if Harry told you.”

“He said nothing important happened.” He replied stubbornly, if Louis didn’t hear this right now he was probably going to scream, and by god, could Louis scream.

“You believed him?” Liam asked, sounding actually astonished that Louis would believe a single word that came out that boy’s mouth.

“Of course not.” He replied almost immediately.

Liam bit his lip, trying to think of a way to get out of it, but Louis folded his arms and gave him a pointed look – one that said ‘ _there ain't no way you’re getting outta this mate’_ – so naturally, he sighed, giving in.

“I really think you should talk to Harry.” He mumbled as a last attempt, though he knew it was no use.

“Liam.”

“Okay, fine, alright!” he sighed, getting a little defensive, and Louis would’ve picked up on it if he didn’t need to know what was going on right this second. “at the pub last night, you mighta, sorta, accidently told Harry you were in love with him?”

Oh. Well he wasn’t expecting _that_ , that’s for sure.

“I… I did what?” He gasped, staring at Liam with wide eyes, there’s no way, no way in hell that he did that. Nope, not a chance.

Liam frowned, almost like he didn’t really understand what Louis was asking and well, it wasn’t exactly difficult to comprehend now was it? “You…uhh? You told him…you were in love with him?”

Louis blinked. He blinked again. A bubble of nervous laughter fell over his lips because, Liam was shitting him right now, there’s no way he did that, he’d know if he confess, he’d just know. But, Liam just frowned even more, concern sweeping over his face as he stared at the shaking, sweating mess that was Louis, and he just stopped.

“You aren’t joking?” Louis asked so quietly, he wasn’t sure he even said it. Liam shook his head, which told him the words actually had left his mouth. “Okay.”

Except it wasn’t. It wasn’t okay, Louis was fully freaking out, not only had he ruined the best friendship he’d ever had, but that small clause in his personal contract that read _‘prohibited from making advances on colleagues’_ (which frankly, Louis thought it was insulting that it was only in his contract, just because he was gay, they _did_ work with women as well, so why didn’t the others have to sign that clause too?) meant he could get dropped if Harry started acting weird and they found out, which no doubt he would and they will. And he didn’t want that.

“So…how-how hard did he punch me in the fa-ce?” Louis asked, trying to sound light and jokey, but his insides were twitching.

“What?” Liam asked, concern heavy in his eyebrows, but now a swirl of confusion was added to the mix. “why would he punch you?”

Louis snorted, dumb dumb Liam. “Because he realised what a disgusting gay boy I was and didn’t wanna be associated with me anymore.”

Liam was silent for a moment, processing the information probably, before he laughed. Louis frowned, it wasn’t nice to laugh at other people’s misfortune, but didn’t stop Liam from his laughing fit – he may have prodded his arm a little before he shut up. “You idiot.”

“Oh, well fuck you too.”

“Louis!” Liam sighed, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes. “he didn’t punch you, you absolute twat! He said it back!”

And okay, _wasn’t expecting that either_.

“He…he-what?” Louis stuttered and stumbled over his words.

“He said he loves you back Lou, Jesus Christ,” Liam repeated with a roll of his eyes.

Louis frowned and flicked his ear. “Hey! Cut me some slack mate, I’m hung over and I just found out I told Harry I loved him okay, my head’s a bit of a mess right now.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Liam said with a grin on his face. “Just get over there and snog his face off, I’m sure everything’ll make sense then.”

Louis looked over to where the others were sitting, just past Liam’s head. He focused his gaze on the beautiful curly haired boy he’d come to know and absolutely adore, not being able to stop himself from smiling when the boy shook out his curls, stroked his thumb along the handle of the cup, grinned at the stupid cartoon. Louis couldn’t tear his gaze away when Harry brought the mug to his lips, gaze fixed on the TV, and taking a big swig, which he seemed to regret because his face scrunched up in the most adorable little way and he stuck his tongue out a few times to try and get rid of the taste.

“Jesus, Lou, how long did you leave this brewing for?” he sighed, sniffing the tea before deciding against it.

“Uhh…” Louis stuttered, glancing at Liam who nudged him on the arm and made a motion with his head that indicated he wanted Louis to ‘talk to him’, at least that’s what he mouthed. “Too long, obviously.”

Louis breathed a sigh of relief, he kept his cool, this was good, and Harry snorted. Harry was cute when he snorted. “You said it, mate.”

Louis grinned, but it faltered slightly when the final word passed his – _not his_ – gorgeous boy’s lips. Mate. That’s all they were, and all they’d ever be. _Mates._

The next thing he knew, Harry’s cute concerned frown was right in front of him, bringing him out of his daze he wasn’t even aware he’d got himself into, but it was enough that he didn’t even notice Liam slip away, or harry stand right in front of him, so. “Louis? You alright?”

And Louis meant to say something clever, witty even, to do the thing he always does – deflect the attention away from himself – he really did, but all that managed to pass his lips was, “I love you.”

Louis’ face paled when his ears finally caught up. Had he just admitted, _twice_ in less than twenty four hours, that he was in love with his best friend? Like seriously, he was pretty convinced there was still some alcohol in his system because Louis sure as hell isn’t that brave when he’s sober. No, he thinks about these things called _consequences_.

But then there was a finger under his chin, soft curls tickling his forehead and when he looked up, he was drawn to the most sparkling, greenest of green eyes, smiling just as wide as his stupid face (which was completely not stupid) that Louis couldn’t help but smile just a little back, even though he wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Took you long enough.” Harry grinned, a small blush creeping up his cheeks and god, Louis had to bite his lip because this boy really was the cutest little thing in the entire world, and Louis just wanted to kiss all over his stupidly adorable face.

“Don’t get cocky now mister,” Louis mumbled as he pushed his head up so they were touching, finally in the intimate way Louis had wanted for so long. Harry winked, brushing the tip of his nose against Louis’ as he pushed his hand along the boy’s cheek to rest below his ear. Louis couldn’t even think about tearing his gaze away from Harry’s as he reached back to slide his fingers into those curls – those curls he loved so much.

“I hope to god this is better than our drunken first kiss last night.” He muttered against the younger boy’s plump lips, eyelashes fluttering as he willed his eyes to shut just to embrace the sensation of having Harry close even more.

“We didn’t- we haven’t. You didn’t want to, wanted to remember it, you said.” Harry breathed, his fingers sending chills up Louis’ spine where it was rested on his bicep.

Louis chuckled, he found the moment all rather funny if he was honest, trust him to have no control over himself when he’s drunk, except for one thing – knowing his limits. To be honest, he was so grateful that he did.

“Then get ready for the best kiss of your life, Styles.”

And Louis will always remember those three words, the last words he heard before his entire life and being became even more so overwhelmed by Harry Styles, “Bring it on.”

Oh, _and he did._

**Author's Note:**

> What d'ya think? Anyone else have a thing for friends to lovers right now or is it just me? :P
> 
> ...Probably just me
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about writing a chaptered fic, but I work alot so it wouldn't be updated very often - lemme know if you would be interested or not :)
> 
> P.s i hope i didn't offend any one he was hung over okay remember that ;)
> 
> Lots of love xox


End file.
